A vehicular airbag restraint system generally includes a pyrotechnic inflator which may comprise a cylindrical housing which encloses some form of gas generating material which, when ignited, generates a non-toxic inert gas under pressure within the housing. The inflator, along with an uninflated, folded airbag, which is to be inflated by the gas, are disposed in an internal cavity of an airbag assembly along with means to control deployment. If a situation calling for actuation of the airbag occurs, inert gas is generated in the inflator housing and the gas is directed rapidly through a plurality of nozzles formed in the inflator housing and into the airbag to force the airbag out of the reaction can to inflate the airbag.
Some inflators have flangeless bases, many are shorter than the airbag module housing in which they are to be housed, and many have varying outside diameters. In any case, the inflator mounting in the airbag assembly must be secure, durable, squeak and rattle free, cost effective, and must center and support the flangeless type based end of the inflator without the benefit of a flanged base.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved inflator adapter for mounting and retaining an inflator in an airbag module which aids in resisting movements, torque or forces caused by escaping gasses from the inflator or in airbag deployment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved inflator adapter which will accommodate the mounting of a wide range of inflator diameters in an airbag module housing.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new inflator adapter which, when installed on the inflator, presents a unified assembly for installation in the final assembly of an airbag module.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new inflator adapter having a design simplicity which limits the amount of tooling required for installation of the inflator, as well as final assembly in an airbag module.